


Home Again

by SaraJaye



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Car Trips, F/F, Family, Future Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Retirement, Stress-Related Illness, Visiting home, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: A call from Sharon brings Mary Anne back to Stoneybrook, where she and her father have an important talk.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



"It's amazing how Stoneybrook can still be the same place after all these years, isn't it?" Kristy quipped as she drove their Honda Civic towards Bradford Court. Mary Anne rolled her eyes as she shifted Tigger and Annie's carrier on her lap.

"If it weren't for the street signs, I almost wouldn't recognize it," she said. "I still can't believe they built a shopping center over where Pizza Express used to be. I still can't believe they _closed_ Pizza Express." But the sad truth was half the old Stoneybrook hallmarks had disappeared in the past eight years. "Too bad Claudia hasn't made another million yet, or she could've bought the property."

"I still can't believe she got that rich that fast!" Kristy laughed. "I mean, we all knew she'd make it big as an artist, but who would've thought some big animation studio would want her designs?"

"It's Claudia. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Mary Anne drank the last of her iced tea, blushing at the loud slurping noise. Kristy didn't care about things like that, but growing up with an overly polite dad who expected good manners even after he loosened up had stayed with her.

Claudia had, however, bought a small piece of property last year, the new home of Rosebud Cafe. The original Rosebud had been replaced with an Apple store, naturally. It seemed like everything was being replaced with Apple stores.

Kristy slowed down her driving so they could get a look at their old houses. The Perkins family had moved to Omaha last year, so they didn't know who'd bought the old Thomas house, but the Hobarts still lived in what used to be the Spier residence. Claudia's family, of course, still had their house. They were probably the only family on the block who _hadn't_ moved.

"Almost there," Mary Anne told the cats before turning to check on their children. Greg was still out like a light, but Amelia was starting to wake up. "Just another block, guys."

"Auntie Dawn gonna be there?" Amelia asked sleepily.

"Not this time, honey, I'm sorry." When Mary Anne had called Dawn in a panic about Dad's illness, she'd been prepared to grab the next plane in only for her work schedule to stop her. _Emergency meeting of the coalition, new power plant about to be built and we have to figure out how to stop it. I'm sorry, Mary Anne._

She understood, of course. Saving the environment was a full-time job, and she was proud of her stepsister. But Amelia loved her aunt so much; Dawn had spent close to a year there after she was born and Amelia had cried the day Dawn had to go back to California.

"We'll see her at Christmas in a few months, though," Kristy said, and that seemed to be enough for Amelia. Finally, they pulled into the driveway, Kristy put the car in park, and they began the task of loading their bags, two kids, and a carrier into the house. Fortunately, Greg woke up in time to help them with some of the lighter things.

 

Even though the fire had happened years ago, it was still hard not to think of the old farmhouse with a twinge of sadness. It had taken so long to rebuild and replace everything, and even if she'd adjusted, she still missed the hayloft, the attic, and even the spooky passageway Dawn loved so much.

They had photos, though, and they would look through those albums tonight. A nice, quiet activity for a man approaching his golden years and recovering from a stress attack. She could hear Sharon's off-key singing of Christmas carols, even though Christmas wasn't for another five months, and smell Dad's favorite chicken and dumplings.

"Remember when Sharon practically wouldn't even _let_ you bring meat into the house?" Kristy chuckled. "Guess old age mellows a person out."

"I heard that, Kristy Thomas," Sharon called teasingly from the kitchen, "and I am _not_ an old lady yet. I still have a few more good years!"

"Yeah, Kristy," Mary Anne agreed, "if she's old, then what does that make us?" Thirty years old, with a four-year-old and an adoptive pre-teen son who was already letting the cats out of their carrier. "Wait, Greg!" She hurried to make sure the door was closed and that none of the breakables were within reach as Tigger and Annie skittered across the floor.

"Looks like they still recognize the place," Sharon laughed. "I'm glad you brought them, honestly. Who knew that when you moved out I'd start to miss Tigger?" She scooped up Amelia, kissing the top of her head. "You've gotten so big!"

"Hey, what am I, chopped tofu?" Greg said with a snort. "Where's Grampa?"

"Resting," Sharon said, "as he should be."

"Is it okay if I show him my new baseball cards? That's quiet." Mary Anne nodded.

"I think he'll enjoy that." She smiled, peeking into the living room where Dad lay on the sofa bed with a book. "Has he been a good patient?" she asked Sharon.

"Mostly," Sharon sighed. "Every now and then he'll fuss about some work-related thing and I'll have to distract him." She turned to Kristy. "Your father's been here a few times to visit, thankfully. He's a lifesaver! He even bought me the chicken for this stew so I wouldn't have to spend money on meat!" Kristy laughed.

"That's Dad for you." It was at their wedding that Kristy had officially started calling Watson _dad,_ a moment that had made him cry more than the ceremony itself had. Sometimes Mary Anne wished she'd taken to calling Sharon _mom_ as easily, but Sharon had reassured her many times that it was okay. "Hey, you still have that rug Mary Anne made you for Christmas."

"How could we not?" Sharon grinned. "How's the Etsy shop doing, by the way?" Mary Anne blushed. The Etsy shop had been Claudia and Stacey's idea, and it had all started with the rug Mary Anne had made for Amelia's room while Kristy was pregnant. That rug had turned into her knitting one for each of her relatives for Christmas, and then more just for the fun of it. College had sapped her of any free time for such an activity, she'd forgotten how much she loved it.

Starting on Etsy had been _scary,_ but Claudia and Stacey had reassured her it _wasn't_ spammy or attention-seeking to sell something you worked so hard on, and even with business slow to start they'd helped her advertise in ways that didn't involve linking the store all over the internet. While she hadn't become an overnight sensation, she was bringing in good money alongside her part-time librarian work and Kristy's coaching job.

"I got a few orders sent out before we left," she said. "It's a little slow this time of year, but Claud says it's usually like that. I get busiest around Christmas, so I'll have to restock my yarn supply in September."

"And I'll have to get her more packing supplies," Kristy chuckled. "So do you need any help with anything?"

"Gramma I got new Legos!" Amelia said. "Wanna see?" Sharon winked.

"If you could keep an eye on the stew, Kristy, I'd love to see Amelia's new blocks!"

" _Legos,_ Gramma." Amelia giggled. Kristy took over stirring the pot, Sharon and Amelia went to get Amelia's bag, and Mary Anne decided to check in on Greg and her father.

 

She was relieved to see he didn't look any smaller or paler since she last saw him. She remembered all too well how Watson had looked after his heart attack when they were younger, Kristy's description of him in that hospital bed. Instead, Dad was looking through Greg's expanded card album, until Greg decided he was hungry and wanted a snack. Dad just smiled as the boy hurried out the door.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Dad said. "What, no hug for your old man?" And she hugged him, because she'd missed him and she'd been so worried and he looked like he needed a hug right now.

"Sharon says you're only mostly following orders," she said with a small laugh. Dad let go and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, before leaning back against the pillows.

"Guilty as charged. It's like leaving your child with a babysitter."

"Believe me, I know." Mary Anne hadn't babysat regularly since high school, but boy, did she remember. "You trust them, but you're still worried. Now I know what Logan meant when he said that about our egg baby in middle school. Or how you must've felt every time you had to leave _me_ alone with a sitter."

"Indeed." Dad sighed. "That said, I do hope you and Kristy are raising your children less sternly than I raised you." Her eye caught her 6th grade class photo on a bookshelf; braided pigtails, red cardigan sweater with the collar of a white blouse peeking out, and while she photo didn't show the she remembered the knee-length navy blue skirt, white ankle socks, and saddle shoes. To her shock, such a look had come into vogue for young girls while she was in college.

"Right now the only clothing rule is that Greg doesn't wear the same shirt two days in a row," she laughed. "When he tells us all his friends do, Kristy just says _well, then let them smell you all day._ "

"Very pragmatic," Dad chuckled. "I guess the jumping off a cliff argument doesn't fly with kids these days?"

"Kristy and I hated it, so we had to come up with better rebuttals."

"I'm glad to see you two learned from my mistakes, then." Dad smiled wistfully, and Mary Anne felt sad for him. After reading the letters from her grandparents and learning about her time in Iowa, she'd understood why Dad had been so strict and overprotective. If something (God forbid) happened to Kristy and she had to raise Greg and Amelia alone she'd have probably done the same things.

And right now, seeing her father look so tired, knowing why he was stuck in bed, brought to mind a subject she'd tried to broach many times during holiday visits or phone conversations but never had the guts to.

"Have you given any thought to retiring anytime soon? Or cutting back your hours, at least?" she asked, and Dad tensed.

"Not you, too." Mary Anne bit her lip.

"Oh...has Sharon..."

"And Dawn, and Watson, and Elizabeth, and even Jeff," Dad sighed. "Frankly, I'm surprised you took this long to bring it up." Mary Anne rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I should've figured I wasn't the first one. But Dad, if so many people have suggested it, and now this is happening, maybe..." She swallowed. "Maybe it's time you took it to heart. I know this time it was just exhaustion, but if it happens again-"

"I know, I know." Dad sighed. "Sorry, honey, I don't mean to sound snippy. I understand, you're as worried as everyone else, and I've given this a lot of thought myself. I remember what happened to Watson, and he was younger than I am now. I know how lucky I am." Mary Anne swallowed the lump in her throat and sat down beside him, taking his hand. His fingers felt thinner, he'd definitely lost some weight.

"I was so scared when Sharon called me and said you'd collapsed at work," she said quietly. "I don't want to get a call one day that you're lying out cold in a hospital with a needle stuck in your arm."

"Honey..." He reached over and hugged her again, Mary Anne couldn't help burying her face in his shoulder and sniffling. She'd tried so hard to keep up a brave face for Sharon and Kristy and the kids, but right now she felt like she was thirteen all over again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled through her tears, "I'm supposed to be here taking care of _you._ Not the other way around." Dad just hugged her closer, she could swear he was crying a little and she felt even worse. "Sorry."

"And I'm sorry I've worried you so much," Dad sighed. "Maybe I'm being a little stubborn, still working so hard when most men my age are ready to retire."

"I know your practice means a lot to you, and you've done a great job keeping it so successful all this time," Mary Anne said. "It was hard for Kristy and I to let go of the Babysitter's Club when we started high school. Even when we kept babysitting it wasn't the same without the club." Dad nodded.

"You cried for days when they officially disbanded," he said. "But the legacy still lives on now that some of your former charges are babysitters themselves."

"Thanks to Karen Brewer," Mary Anne chuckled. "And your practice will live on through the lawyers you've trained and worked with over the years. You're the one who started it, and nobody will ever forget that."

Dad smiled, hugging her again.

"You're right, honey. Maybe it's time to start thinking of it that way," he said. "Once I'm back on my feet, I'll take care of some loose ends and then..." He smiled. "Then I'll see if Sharon wants to take a post-retirement cruise to the Bahamas." Mary Anne grinned.

"I think she'd love that." Just then, Greg came barreling back into the room, flanked by Amelia.

"Gramma says dinner's ready! We're gonna eat in here!" Amelia announced.

"Then we're gonna build a big Lego village, all together," Greg added as Kristy and Sharon walked in, carrying two large trays. As the kids helped Sharon set everything up, Kristy sat down next to Mary Anne.

"You okay? You look like you were crying," she asked quietly. Mary Anne nodded.

"I am now. I think everything's going to be okay."


End file.
